Dream Divine
by Lei777
Summary: This was the first draft of Chapter one of Dream Divine and it has changed A LOT! See my website


**Dream Divine**

Chapter 1

Kallisto woke with a thin sheen of sweat over her body. Her dream felt very…very real. In it, she got way too frisky with a Greek god, hence the sweating, but woke before it was too late or, in her opinion, not late enough_._

"Damn it," She cursed under her breath as she remembered her god's warm inviting scent and touch. "Why can't I allow myself any fun?"

Kallisto Nalani the daughter of a very religious Greek mother and an extremely controlling Hawaiian father was brought up to believe sex and all things considered "sexual" were meant for after marriage. That was all great, unless you were a seventeen-year-old girl in the twenty first century and the only virgin over the age of sixteen on the entire island of Maui. Kallisto was trying very hard to hold onto her beliefs, but the dreams she was having of late were not helping her frustrated teenage hormones. Kallisto was always being told by family and friends that she was the most beautiful girl in all of Hawaii, but men didn't speak to her, never asked her out, and clammed up as soon as she made herself present; Kallisto's beauty seemed to prove too intimidating; so her mother said. With her long shiny black hair and flawless deep olive skin, light aqua green eyes, a color that she had never seen on another person, made her hauntingly beautiful. At five ten and and a body that could kill a man, if given the chance, she was beyond anything a mortal woman should be allowed.

Kallisto let out a deep breath knowing she wouldn't be able to persuade herself back to sleep, so she sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and tried very hard to remember what the young god in her dream looked like. It was always the same. She had such vivid dreams, so vivid they left physical effects on her, and then she would wake frustrated and unable to recall the appearance of her dream man. Some mornings she woke with the smell of honeysuckle and lavender on her body. This morning was the sweat and a slight burning sensation on her neck, as if a man's whiskered face was there just moments prior, but _what did he look like?_

She looked around her bedroom, which was quite unlike most other girl's her age. Living in Greece until the age of seven, she was fond of the fabled legends. As a child, everyone called her Artie, which was short for Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Kallisto's father started the nickname because the goddess was supposedly forever a virgin. Little did her father know, Kallisto was an avid reader of Sherrilyn Kenyon and liked her take on the goddess more than the stories of old. Her room, with its Greek decor, looked much like a tribute to the gods in legends, instead of the pop idol of the present. She knew she was different from the other teenage girls in school. While they were anticipating the prom, she was reading the Iliad, again.

"Okay, I am officially losing it," Kallisto murmured to herself as she rose from the warm bed covered in a golden duvet and six pillows haphazardly strewn over the surface. Cream and gold were everywhere, not the pink or purple of most of the girls she knew. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Oh!" Kallisto raised her hand to her neck, remembering the sensation of his lips and then groaned. "Why did I have to wake up?"

Her neck was streaked red unmistakably, from _where a man's whiskers rubbed up and down its length? _The smell of lavender clung to her skin - a smell she knew well. While breathing in the scents from her dream Kallisto felt the twinge she so often got; someone was watching her, "Who's there?" A shiver went down her spine.

This was the norm ever since her father disappeared after a hurricane hit his fishing boat several hundred miles off the coast of Hawaii. It took a week before he returned safely to them- the longest week of her life. She started having nightmares and then those turned into her lust driven dreams that haunted her most every night. Sometimes they had nothing to do with her teenage hormones. Occasionally she and "her god" would just spend time together on Mount Olympus feeding the animals, swimming under a beautiful waterfall, having a picnic, just being together; but, not only did her dreams start when her father went missing, the feeling of someone watching started too. As much as her dreams confused her, the feeling of someone constantly staring was very unnerving. The unnerving feeling had startled her at first, and to be honest still did from time to time, but mostly, it was just annoying.

"Okay, get a hold of yourself," she closed her eyes and shook her head. _I really need to get a life_. That was just what she was planning to do Spring break. She was leaving to go to Greece to stay with her grandmother. However, that was another three months away. She entered the shower **still** with the awareness of someone watching.

Morpheus could not stand it anymore. He watched Kallisto through the orb as she entered the shower. Her curves and silky skin set his body on fire. Being Greek, there was no shame in the naked body. Little did he know Kallisto did not feel the same and would never advocate his watching while she was "all natural." Kallisto's body was much like Aphrodite's, the goddess of love and beauty- perfect, and was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. That was saying a lot since he lived on Olympus with the most beautiful gods of any pantheon.

"How is it that you are not a god?" Morpheus asked aloud while looking into the glass orb he used to watch other realms.

"I am a god and so are you. And that's why you shouldn't **still** be going into the dreams of that mortal, let alone be watching her through your orb," Phantasos, Morpheus's oldest brother came in to see him looking at the young naked mortal he was supposedly helping for the last two months. Phantasos stood six feet four and had the body of a Greek god, literally. With his shoulder length blond hair and a chest that rivaled the most fit human man, he looked to be in his mid twenties when in reality he was well over three thousand years old.

"I want to go to earth. She doesn't know our times together are real, and I want her to know. I want her." Morpheus never wavered from watching the orb while speaking to his brother.

"You know that's against all rules; those of our pantheon and of the Oneroi."

"Like you care about the rules."

"I care about you, that's enough," Phantasos sighed. "I don't want you to follow in my footsteps." Phantasos was never one to follow the rules of dreams or sleep. His rule breaking caused a lot of problems between himself and their father Hypnos. He too fell in love with a mortal woman through her dreams. The woman was not very stable and killed herself while in her "dream" state. She of course didn't realize she was not actually dreaming. To her family it looked as if she died in her sleep. No known causes. To this day Phantasos had not entered the dream realm. That was over a century ago. He was a lost dream god.

"I am not as careless as you," Morpheus retorted.

"Then why are you using the orb to watch that young woman you were supposed to help through a hard time; and why are you bringing her here, to Olympus?"

"You know about that?" Morpheus finally looked up from his orb looking a little guilty and shrugged. "She wanted to see Olympus."

"If her parents were to walk into her room at night and see her missing, what would happen then?" Phantasos was shaking his head in disgust. "Do you know what it was like for me to watch Marissa kill herself here on Olympus, and then have to watch her family grieve? We're gods they are humans. Look at the mess Zeus caused by his carnal knowledge of humans." All this came spilling out of Phantasos' mouth in a hurry no longer contained. Phantasos never spoke of his fallen love.

"Father hasn't spoken to me in over a century. Do you want the same fate?"

"Father speaks to me only if he must. I'm in love with her, can you not understand that?"

"Listen, she doesn't know you. You're nothing but a dream to her. If you were to go to her in the flesh right now, she wouldn't know who you are. Humans cannot remember our faces - you know this. We're not to mix with mortals!"

Morpheus knew his brother was right. He remembered that dark day Marissa died, it changed his brother in every way. Phantasos loved her, but she went crazy from repeatedly being pulled from one state of consciousness to another. Playing with the dreams of the gods could get dangerous, but the dreams of mortals even more so, those dreams could become deadly. Humans could not comprehend the pull they were undergoing. There is a very thin line between reality and fantasy for a lot of people and when the two lines are merged by a god, a person can easily snap.

"I know I should leave her alone, but I can't find it in myself to do so," Morpheus admitted to his brother.

"You must find the power to let her go," Phantasos voice was quiet and authoritative as he flashed from the room. Morpheus was no longer watching Kallisto through his orb, but thinking about what his brother had said.

******************************************************************************

Kallisto stepped from the shower finally without the feeling of someone watching. Strangely this made her even wearier. _Had someone really been watching_? She put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss before she headed out the door for school. This was the second "day of dread" in her week, day two of midterms. However, it was also the last day before Christmas break. She always loved Christmas. Her family mixed the ancient traditions of the Greeks with those of the Hawaiians making for a very festive time in her household.

While backing out of the driveway, Kallisto again felt that nagging sensation of someone watching her. She looked around only to see the old widow across the street out in the cool early morning air tending her beautiful landscape. The widow, Mrs. Bailey became like a grandmother to Kallisto ever since she had moved to Hawaii. Kallisto only had one biological grandmother left and she lived in Athens, Greece. Mrs. Bailey had taken up the slack being the best elderly maternal figure a person could ask for.

Kallisto backed slowly from her driveway into the street then pulled into Mrs. Bailey's driveway. "Hey Mama Bai, you're out early." This was Kallisto's endearment for her grandmother stand in.

"Oh hi sweety, I didn't see you come out this morning," Mama Bai's eyes had the appearance of age, wisdom, and love as she looked at Kallisto sitting in her car.

Kallisto got out of her car only to tower over the elderly woman. Mama Bai stood a mere five feet tall and to Kallisto's five feet ten plus inches, she was like a small child. It dawned on Kallisto that it could not have been Mama Bai watching her if she had not seen her until she drove up.

"Are you okay, Kall?" Mama Bai looked concerned as she swept her eyes across Kallisto's tired face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about my midterms," _and the invisible stalker following me._

"You'll do fine sweety, you always do."

"Thank you Mama Bai. How are you this morning, you're out earlier than normal?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out about a half hour ago. Maybe I can get this flower bed seen about before my soap comes on." Mama Bai's favorite pastime, Soaps.

Kallisto leaned over and gave Mama Bai a hug, "I better get to school before the tardy bell rings. See ya later, love you."

Kallisto gave the woman another gentle hug, returned to her gold Toyota Camry, and drove off, still feeling as if someone was peering at her. She turned around in her seat twice; once while at a stop sign and again at a red light, to look in the back seat and see if someone was there. Suddenly the feeling was gone, as quick as it had come. She always had an intuitive nature about her. Enough so that her mother listened to what she said whenever she got those "feelings." Like the time she told her mother not to go with her best friend on a shopping trip to California. Her mother's best friend was on that trip when her car crashed killing her.

She was in a rental car and not used to its mechanics. It rained just enough to stir up the oils on the curvy road and she hydroplaned and lost control, sending her headfirst into oncoming traffic. Kallisto's mother would have been with her friend if it had not been for Kallisto's intuition and begging. Kallisto had a dream about a fatal car wreck that took place in Los Angeles, and the only connection Kallisto had with LA was the trip her mother had planned to go on with her friend. Kallisto begged her mother with tears streaming down her face, not to go on the already paid for trip. It took her mother a long time to smile again after the accident.

That was why her mother was so concerned for her father when he was missing at sea. Still to this day, her father had no idea what happened to him. He said it all went dark. Kallisto was herself surprised when he returned to them. It was the first time her instincts were way off course. The bad feelings made her have the vivid nightmares. She could see the storm rising above his ship. Wind and waves were shredding the hull and she knew no one would be able to survive. That was her dream two days before the storm was supposed to hit. When she told her father he just said, "Kallisto, everything will be okay. We are fifty miles further out than the storm," They had not been. Kallisto knew her father's fate and he would not listen. The authorities told her and her mother that there were no survivors, confirming her dream. What she had not anticipated was his return. He said everything went dark and he found himself in a hospital eight days later with a wristband that said John Doe. Luckily, he was able to give the nurses all the information they needed in order to get in touch with his family when he woke.

The authorities said they found him lying on the coast on the north side of Kauai. That was very strange since he had been over one hundred and fifty miles south of the Big Island of Hawaii. No one else from his ship survived.

Nothing about the last two months made sense. Her father's survival and her realistic dreams were enough to make her go crazy if she were too ponder on them to long, but the sensation of someone watching her was really beginning to take its toll.

Kallisto was turning into the parking lot of school when she saw Austin Johnson standing dead center of her parking space. This baffled her. Austin was the quarterback and student body president and she and he did not run with the same crowd. She didn't think he knew of her existence. In eighth grade, she'd had a huge crush on him. With his newfound popularity in ninth grade and the ego to go with it, she had stopped liking him as a person, let alone crushing on him.

Austin had short dark-brown hair with chiseled features and brown eyes. He was the most handsome guy in school and not only was he athletic, he was smart. Austin would be graduating eighth in their class if things stayed on the same course. Eighth was great, especially with a senior class of 224 students. Kallisto ranked number three, as of now. Being that they had five more months of grades no one knew for sure where they would stand in line at graduation.

As she drove into her parking space, trying to avoid hitting Austin, he moved to the yellow line on the driver's side. Kallisto's face said it all; "_What are you doing and why are you here?"_

"Hey Kallisto, how are you this morning?" Austin was being very friendly and quite formal for a senior in high school.

She could only come out with, "Fine," while thinking, "_Why are you speaking to me?"_

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class."

"Why, did you lose a bet?" Kallisto knew as soon as the words escaped her mouth that her foot should take their place. "I mean . . . how do you know me?" Austin's face turned a little red.

He looked completely stunned as the words stumbled from his mouth. "Everyone knows you're the beauty queen of the school" his face was still red. "Besides we've been going to the same school for the last ten years."

"I. . .," _Had he said beauty?_ "I just mean, well, we've never spoken to each another before." She must have looked shocked because his mouth turned up in a curious grin.

"Well, it's never too late." Austin motioned with his head toward the side door of the school where the majority of the seniors usually entered.

Kallisto fell into place by his side as they walked into the old brick school. The first person the two saw as they entered the building was Elizabeth Cromwell, and she looked like daggers were going to fly from her eyes. Elizabeth and Austin had been the school's hottest item for the last year, until, word had it; he broke up with her at the beach two weeks ago. There had been several rumors as to why; Kallisto's favorite was that he found out that she had to shave her face every morning. Juvenile…well, yes . . . but it did give a funny image. Finally, Kallisto came to her senses as Amanda, her best friend, came bounding up to her with a look that said all Kallisto was feeling.

_What the hell? _

Austin looked amused as the curious expression played across Amanda's face. He looked down at Kallisto, which was a nice change, since she was so tall not many guys were able to look down at her, but Austin had at least five inches on her. He turned with a grin, "I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me tomorrow night?"

Kallisto and Amanda's mouths both fell open. Kallisto blinked several times and cocked her head to the side as if to make sure she was hearing him correctly then shrugged one shoulder and said, "Sure."

"Great, I'll see you in math then." Austin turned and walked to his locker, which was two classrooms down on the right. Elizabeth's locker was two spaces down from his and she was standing with one hand on her hip and a look that could kill. Kallisto could see the two of them arguing and wondered what Elizabeth had seen between Austin and her.

She kept looking in Kallisto's direction with pure hatred in her hazel eyes. Elizabeth was very attractive. She did not have the eternal beauty that Kallisto did, but with her long strawberry blonde hair that hung in ringlets and her cherub face, she was pretty enough.

"When did you and Austin hit it off? You didn't mention it on the phone last night." Amanda was as confused as Kallisto.

Kallisto was shaking her head slightly from side to side with her eyebrows pulled down in utter confusion as she answered Amanda. "He was standing in my parking space when I arrived this morning; he asked to walk with me."

"You do realize that Elizabeth might kill you and hide your body under some pink frilly blanket in the woods?"

"What?" Kallisto looked at Amanda even more confused, wondering where in the hell that had come from.

"She's crazy, and seriously crazy about Austin. She knows you're not into pink frills, so, I think she'll torture your dead body." Amanda had a different more morbid way of looking at things compared to most people. She and Kallisto had been best friends since the day Kallisto came to Hawaii. They met at the docks from where both of their fathers sailed. Amanda's father was a marine biologist and head of the science department at the local university. The two girls had shared a love of the sea and they both knew what it was like not to have their fathers home all the time. Amanda was a blonde headed blue-eyed beauty with a seriously sarcastic attitude. Between Amanda's morbid outlook on all things and Kallisto's inability to look plain, they had forged a friendship that had lasted for ten years. Amanda dated more than Kallisto and was a little worldlier with her hormones, but she was still a good friend and would do anything to help those who were incapable of helping themselves, as long as they could put up with her sarcasm.

"She won't kill me, and why should I care what she thinks anyway?" That was the extent of Kallisto's defense.

Amanda's face looked antagonized as she reiterated. "She's crazy and vindictive! I don't care if Austin did break up with her; her claws are still in him. She has always been mean to you without any reason. Now, I'm thinking you had damn well better watch your back."

This too was right, Elizabeth was mean to everyone that did not consider her the "all that," that she considered herself. When the bell rang Amanda and Kallisto went their separate ways. Usually they had first period history together, but since it was midterms, their schedules were different. As soon as Kallisto walked into class three of Elizabeth's friends converged on her.

"Why were you walking with Austin this morning? You know he and Elizabeth are together." The trio stood with their arms crossed glaring at Kallisto.

"I heard they broke up." Kallisto was trying to be brave. Confrontation was not one of her strong points.

"They will be back together by Monday," Ashley, Elizabeth's red headed, best friend of the three stated.

The grin in Kallisto's voice was evident. "Really, since when did you become clairvoyant?" Kallisto knew it would take the three a minute to decipher the meaning of clairvoyant.

Just before Ashley could retort the teacher entered the room as the intercom with the morning news came on. The three girls sneered at Kallisto before they walked back to "their" side of the room. Kallisto was definitely confused by the morning's activities. Had she known her day was going to start out with the best-looking guy in the school asking her out she would have worn something a little nicer. She was sporting a t-shirt she had gotten off line from a little Greek shop that she loved to frequent, every time she went to Athens, called D.F.O. (Designed for Olympus) that said _I Want To Start My Own Pantheon. _She wondered how many students in the school even knew what a Pantheon was.

Kallisto's first class for the last day of finals was English, which she loved. They were writing a historical fiction short story for their semi-final, and she had convinced her teacher to allow her to create a story about the Greek gods. Since this was not true history, she used the argument that in her home land of Greece the legends of the gods were a profound part of their history. She had used the, "I would like to bring my culture into my writing, ploy." To be honest, Kallisto knew that was a low blow since any teacher in their right mind would not deny a student to write about their home land's culture; not that she or her parents would say anything, Kallisto just had a good poker face.

She had written down her outline the evening before and could not wait to write her story. The story had to be written in two hours, and be grammatically correct. Kallisto, being the good writer she was, wrote two pages in fifteen minutes. The words were flowing far easier than what was normal for even her. She realized the story she was writing was eerily similar to her dream last night. Writing the outline must have been what had encouraged her dream. She was writing about "her" god standing with her under a beautiful waterfall then having a picnic in a field of wildflowers. Of course, she left out the part that woke her in a frustrated sweaty state, not wanting to give the teacher too much information. She read back over her six-page short story and became conscious of the fact that she had not given a description of "her god." She still had fifteen minutes to come up with an image to fit the Greek god of her dreams.

"Okay Kallisto think," she murmured under her breath. Just then, she had a chill run down her spine as the feeling of being watched came on her again. She looked around and only saw her classmates with expressions played across their faces ranging from satisfaction to pure misery. Marc Lindsey was about to pull the front of his hair out as he concentrated on his paper. Kallisto could tell he had only written a page and thought, _"Poor Marc."_ She shook her head trying to dislodge the feeling of being watched, to no avail, and will herself to come up with a worthy god image. Gradually the image of what her god would look like came to her. She began writing.

_As he walks to me, I assess his appearance. He has medium blond hair hanging to his shoulders lining a chiseled face and deep-set crystal blue eyes, surrounded by long black lashes, which seem to look into my very soul. A pair of faded blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt clings perfectly to his ripped, sun kissed, tawny body. He looks to be at least 6'5" or 6'6" and has a definite swagger to his walk. _

_Now, that should do it. If that man were to ever "literally" walk into my life . . .yum._ That was what she wanted her dream god to look like. She could always remember bits and pieces of her dreams, but never could she remember the god's face. _"Maybe tonight I'll put this image in my dreams."_

_******************************************************************************_

Morpheus grinned looking through the orb at what Kallisto wrote about her fictional character. She was very intuitive. Maybe Phantasos had been wrong, maybe subconsciously she remembered what he looked like, after all her description was right on. He watched as she turned in her paper and walked to her locker. She pulled out her math book, returned her English book and headed for class. Suddenly, Morpheus got an awful feeling. He sneered as a guy came up to Kallisto and gestured for her to sit by him. It was not the gesture; it was the hungry look in the boy's eyes. He knew that look; it was the same one he wore. The floor in Morpheus' room began to shake and a statue of his mother fell to the floor breaking into pieces. His eyes went from crystal blue to black in a split second. Jealousy and anger streaked through him like nothing he had ever known. He closed his eyes trying to calm his anger or at least stop himself from destroying his bedroom. Unusual, he was never jealous, but he had never felt the same with the nymphs or the daemons he consorted with.

Once he somewhat composed himself, Kallisto's class had started and she and the boy were no longer engaged in conversation. He could however see that the boy was still watching her. He resisted the urge to shock his ass with a bolt of lightning or engulf him in flames. He would however make sure the boy's dreams were anything but good tonight. Morpheus allowed himself a half grin at the thought of the boy running through briars, naked.

He watched as the bell rang and Kallisto and the boy walked together to her locker. Austin propped his hand against her locker just above her head and leaned slightly toward her. He was just talking to her, but Morpheus knew that the boy's stance meant more than his conversation.

Morpheus couldn't take it any longer, so as any young jealous god would do, he made the boy's head ring with sudden pain. Austin grabbed his forehead and let out a small cry of pain. Morpheus laughed aloud.

"Are you okay Austin?" Kallisto asked in a concerned voice.

"No," he was clutching his head. "I think I need to go to the nurse."

"I'll go with you, you don't look so good."

Kallisto led him one hall over to the nurse's station. She told the nurse that he was fine, joking and laughing when all the sudden he grabbed his head in pain. The nurse looked him over, gave him two Tylenol and sent him home. Since Austin was already eighteen, the nurse didn't need to call his parents.

Kallisto stayed with Austin until the Tylenol kicked in enough so he could drive himself home. "If you don't feel like going out tomorrow night, Austin, I understand."

He looked bemused by her suggestion. "Are you kidding, I've been trying to get the nerve up to ask you out for the last two years. It'll take more than a headache to stop me now."

Kallisto looked as if a feather could knock her over. She had never had anyone say something so sweet, not in real life anyway. In her dreams, her god was always kind, wonderful, and sexy, but those were dreams about a god; the two key words being dream and god, not real.

Kallisto went to her third period class, which was about thirty-five minutes into an economics test. She gave the teacher her late pass and set down at an empty desk holding a blank test. Someone was still watching. She could feel it with her mind and her body, a haunting feeling. Luckily, she was able to complete her test right before the bell rang for lunch. She went to lunch and sat in her usual spot beside Amanda. While giving Amanda the low down on what had happened to Austin and most importantly, what he had said to her in the nurse's office, Elizabeth came strutting up to the two of them.

"I don't know what you think you're doing with Austin, but you'd better stop or you'll wish you had," Elizabeth's words sounded like acid as they rolled from between her gritted teeth.

Amanda looked at Kallisto and said, "I told you, she'll wrap your body in a pink blanket."

Kallisto rolled her eyes and sneered back at Elizabeth, "What I'm doing with Austin and what I plan on doing with Austin is none of your damn business."

Elizabeth glared, threw her nose in the air, slinging her hair as she turned and stomped from their table. Amanda and Kallisto could not help but laugh. They had taken a lot off Elizabeth since fifth grade when she decided that she was the best thing walking and they were, well, what she walked on. She had made them the butt of her jokes and sneers for the last seven years and to have this little piece of glory was fantastic.

"Now my life is complete," Amanda began, "One of us has seriously pissed off Medusa. The way she looked at you, you could've turned to stone. She was beyond mad."

"I know, what if she found out the whole year they were going out Austin was trying to get the nerve up to ask me out?" Kallisto's eyes shimmered at the thought.

Morpheus watched as the rest of Kallisto's day played out and she returned home. He was contemplating on whether or not to make her take a nap. He needed to see her. The image of that boy leaning over Kallisto at her locker was still in his head. The glass in his hand shattered as he recalled the memory. He was just about to say the words that would make Kallisto's eyes so heavy that all she could do would be to take a nap, when his brother reentered the room.

"I thought I told you to stop watching that mortal girl."

"I. . . I was . . . just making sure she was okay," Morpheus looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, then his look turned to that of pleading.

"I just hope you heed the warning I gave you earlier," Phantasos came over to look at Kallisto through the orb with his brother. "She is the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen."

"Don't let Aphrodite hear you say that."

"What did you say her name was?" Phantasos looked as if he were trying to recall something.

"Kallisto Nalani. Why?"

"No reason, I just thought she looked familiar, that's all."

"Don't look to close big brother, I might have to zap you too."

"Too? What did you do?" Phantasos' tone was on the edge of severe.

"Oh, nothing. Where've you been?" Morpheus quickly changed the subject.

"I've been up to see Phobetor." Phobetor was their middle brother and also a dream god.

"How's he doing?" Morpheus asked.

"Great for Phobetor. He never changes, he just leads that dull life of safety, unless he gets mad, then his dreams are just not right."

"You know something Phantasos, I don't get you. You don't want me to have any fun and you think Phobetor is too dull."

"I just think you are too young and you're playing with fire, messing around with a mortal's dreams. Even worse, you've been bringing her here to Olympus. Mortals are not capable of that kind of reality." As Phantasos ranted, Morpheus found he wanted to roll his eyes.

"Okay, I get it. Calm down." Morpheus did get it, but he was too far gone to let her go.


End file.
